


Dancing on my Own (Until you Came Along)

by Loquacia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 Figure Skating Season, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loquacia/pseuds/Loquacia
Summary: The Grand Prix season had not been kind to Shoma Uno. He'd been without a coach and had suffered dangerous falls that had cost him an expected place in the final. What he doesn’t know is that his teammate, Yuzuru Hanyu, has been keeping a closer eye on the younger skater than he lets on.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Dancing on my Own (Until you Came Along)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been pretty down about Shoma’s recent performances (specifically in IdF (╥_╥)). He’s one of my favorite skaters who seems to be going through some tough times. This fic is my way of coping and offering him my (kinky) fictional support!
> 
> Oh, and I should probably add a disclaimer that I’m aware that these are real people. These are just my imaginary musings and they're not meant to offend in any way. I just wanted to give this smol bean some loving!
> 
> The title comes from this season’s (2019-2020) long program/free skate music.

Yuzuru Hanyu scrolls passively through his Twitter feed. He doesn’t have any social media accounts, at least not officially. Instead, he uses an anonymous one that no one would connect back to him. Naturally, he follows quite a few accounts of skaters and skating fans alike. 

Everyone’s currently abuzz about the results of the most recent Grand Prix competition, Internationaux de France. He was in sheer disbelief of the poor ice quality at the event. The multitude of videos and pictures showing the slushy, puddle-covered rink were nightmare-inducing. So, it comes as no surprise that all of the competitors struggled to some degree.

But he’d had to log off when his feed filled with images and videos of the tear-streaked face of his teammate and friend, Shoma Uno. Yuzuru had tried to console him the best he could after the disasters that were Shoma’s IdF performances. He remembers the sobs that had filled his ear as he talked to Shoma over the phone after. 

Yuzuru wished more than anything to be there with him to wipe away his tears and embrace him in his time of need, but he was in another country and about to travel again. His win at Skate Canada no longer felt as sweet because of the bitter taste of Shoma’s troubles lingering in his mind.

Luckily, the worst had passed and people had moved on to posting gala performances. He looks quickly through them, but stops immediately and scrolls back up when he sees a captivating image. It shows Shoma at the gala performing to, “This Town,” captured at a moment where one of his hands was raised, causing his shirt to ride up and with help from the wind, his toned stomach is revealed. 

Yuzuru can’t stop staring at the pale expanse of skin for several long moments. When he finally does, he likes the image and saves it to his phone for reasons.

The next thing that draws his attention is a video that shows Alexandr Galliamov holding Shoma up by the waist so that he can be seen over the skaters in front of him. 

A familiar feeling wells up within him. His jaw tenses as his face hardens into a scowl in response to the offensive video. It’s the same way that he sometimes feels when his other teammate, Keiji Tanaka, gets a little too playful with Shoma. He can’t believe the Russian pairs skater had touched what is _his_. He attempts to calm himself before getting his phone out to check up on Shoma.

Yuzuru: Did you enjoy yourself at the gala?

Shoma: Yeah it was a lot of fun!

Yuzuru is torn; he’s happy that Shoma’s spirits have been lifted, but the possible source of that joy bothers him.

Yuzuru: Good

Shoma: You ok?

He’ll bet Shoma’s brows are scrunched in confusion and a frown graces his face. Yuzuru’s being short with him and it’s probably worrying the sensitive skater.

Yuzuru: I’m fine

He knows that he’s being petty but can’t help it. He can’t stop the emotions building within him. Yet, he would have to wait to confront the younger skater, seeing as they wouldn’t meet again until Japanese nationals, which is a little over a month away. 

Yuzuru could barely stand the wait, but he had to focus on training for his next assignment, NHK. He wanted to give his best performance for his home crowd. He owed them as much after his turbulent recent seasons.

~*~*~*~

At the Rostelecom Cup, Shoma had almost won bronze. It was a significant improvement from his last competition, but his programs were riddled with unusual mistakes and harsh falls. Stéphane Lambiel had stepped in as Shoma’s coach and the shift in his mood had been apparent. Yuzuru was grateful to see Shoma smiling in the kiss and cry. He looked to be coming out of his funk. 

Yuzuru’s performances at NHK were far beyond the reach of his competitors. The only glaring error being the pop he had to make up for in his long program, just as Shoma had. Although, Yuzuru had greater success with his jump math. He won by over fifty points, yet his reaction was less than enthusiastic for his near record-breaking short program score. 

Shoma: Congrats!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuzuru: Thanks! I still can’t believe I’m going to the final

Shoma: I’m just happy you made it out with 2 healthy ankles

Yuzuru: Haha true!

~*~*~*~

The Grand Prix final was a challenge for Yuzuru. He had lost to Nathan, again. But that wasn’t what really got to him. He was angry mainly with himself. He’d made mistakes in both programs that had once again caused the gold medal to slip from his grasp. What good were his two Olympic gold medals if he couldn’t live up to what he was capable of now?

~*~*~*~

When Yuzuru arrives in Tokyo, he goes to find Shoma immediately after checking into his hotel and tossing his belongings haphazardly into his room. Shoma had arrived earlier, as usual, to combat his terrible jet lag. Yuzuru had texted him to ask for his room number when Shoma had told him that he’d made it. 

Yuzuru: I’m here!

He doesn’t get a response, so he assumes Shoma’s catching up on sleep. Yuzuru decides to head to his room anyway. When he reaches Shoma’s floor and turns the corner, the only warning he gets is a shout of, “Yuzu!” just before the smaller skater hurls himself into him. It’s a rare act of affection from the normally shy man. 

Yuzuru’s momentarily knocked off balance, but regains it quickly thanks to a life filled with performing on a slippery surface. Yuzuru warmly embraces him before playfully ruffling his hair until Shoma grabs his hand to stop him.

He pulls back and looks down at Shoma’s face as he asks, “How have you been, Sho?”

Shoma’s eyes go downward in reaction to the direct attention. “I’m good,” he replies softly, letting go of Yuzuru. He sweeps his fingers across his bangs as he retreats back into his shell.

“I left my phone in my room by mistake. I was just about to text you back.” Shoma goes into his pocket and momentarily holds up his phone case which contains two phones; one for playing games and the other for actual phone use. Shoma’s love for gaming is well-known. Yuzuru has witnessed him fall asleep with his gaming phone too many times to count.

Yuzuru knows that he’ll get nothing more from Shoma at this moment, so he looks pointedly at the open door of Shoma’s hotel room.

“Oh, please come in!” Shoma hurriedly offers with a hand gesture at his room and a deep bow causing Yuzuru to chuckle as he makes his way inside.

The sun is setting, as a lamp softly illuminates the darkening room. He looks around and notices a familiar item on the unmade bed, but decides not to mention it. He can smell a faint, savory aroma which means that Shoma recently had his customary meal of meat and rice. At times, he believes that the younger skater might as well be allergic to vegetables. Some things never change, he thinks.

When he turns around, he notices that Shoma’s still standing awkwardly in the doorway. His hands are balled in his pockets as he stares nervously around the room. Yuzuru sighs and rushes over to grab his hand, pulling him to sit at the end of the bed with him.

He begins to lightly caress it as he asks, “So, what have you been up to lately?” Since Shoma had not made the final, he’d had extra time that he wasn’t used to. 

Shoma glances down at their hands, but he doesn’t pull away. “Well, I’ve been training with Stéphane in Switzerland for the past few weeks. I don’t understand everything he says, but we have our own way of communicating. He’s been really supportive and it’s nice to train with Deniss, and Koshiro.”

Yuzuru looks at him seriously as he asks, “Are you happy?”

Shoma tilts his head to the side just as he had as a child when in deep thought. “I’m happier for sure, but I’m still trying to find my way back to loving skating again.”

“Good.” He squeezes Shoma’s hand before letting go of it and catches a faint redness tinting Shoma’s cheeks.

“What have you been up to?”

Yuzuru’s eyes narrow. “I actually saw something interesting recently.”

“What?”

“It was a video from the IdF gala, when they took the group photo.”

Shoma’s face brightens. “Oh, yeah no one could see me, so Alexandr asked if I needed a lift.” Shoma laughs at the memory.

Yuzuru grumbles lowly, but says nothing in response. When he remains quiet, Shoma looks up at him with a concerned expression.

“What’s wrong?” Shoma asks, but when he receives no answer, he puts his hand on Yuzuru’s shoulder. 

Shoma yelps when Yuzuru suddenly grabs his hand and pushes him down onto the bed. He lands flat on his back with a bounce. Both of his wrists are captured as Yuzuru looms above him, intense eyes boring into his.

“How could you let him touch you like that?” Yuzuru’s calm tone belies his true emotions.

“I-It didn’t mean anything,” he shakily explains.

Shoma knew how bad Yuzuru’s jealousy could get. Admittedly, he sometimes even went out of his way to bait the older skater.

“That’s not good enough,” he hisses out.

Yuzuru releases his wrists and pushes Shoma’s unruly bangs back from his forehead. “You’ll have to prove it to me,” he says resolutely as Shoma’s eyes widen. 

They had fooled around in the past, mostly before competitions to relax, but Shoma was always reluctant to act first.

After a long pause, Shoma hesitantly loops his arm around Yuzuru’s neck and pulls him closer. He raises his head to kiss Yuzuru, a simple press that leads to many others. Yuzuru holds himself back and lets Shoma take the lead, as hard as it is, only matching his timid movements. 

When he can wait no longer, Yuzuru glides his tongue across the seam of Shoma’s lips before pushing inside his mouth. They melt into one another as Shoma begins to explore Yuzuru’s depths in return. 

He moves down Shoma’s body and pulls up his loose sweater. He nips at the same taut stomach that he’d been dreaming of for weeks, causing Shoma to whimper in surprise. He licks and sucks at the soft skin as his hands make their way underneath Shoma’s shirt to rub at his hardening nipples, pinching and rolling them between his deft fingers.

Shoma’s hands grasp tightly at the sheets as he writhes under his clever hands. Yuzuru removes them with a final squeeze. Moving down further, he unbuttons Shoma’s tented pants, but stops and looks up at the disheveled skater beneath him.

It takes Shoma several seconds in his daze to realize what the other man wants. “Please?” Shoma begs sweetly, eyes shadowed with lust. 

Yuzuru obliges, unzipping and pulling off his pants and boxers, freeing his hardened cock. He strokes him a few times with his hand before slowly licking from the base to the dripping, slick head. Shoma moans and bucks his hips frantically. 

Yuzuru repeats the torturous action once more before engulfing the tip. He swirls his tongue lazily around it as he jerks him off. Shoma breaths shorten as pleasure consumes him. Yuzuru brings him deeper into his mouth with every pull until he’s taken all of Shoma in. 

He puts his hands on Shoma’s hips as he swallows around his length. As he anticipated, Shoma jerks up into his mouth, but he presses him down to prevent gagging. Yuzuru continues to devour his dick, bobbing his head up and down, sucking at the weeping head when he reaches the top. 

Yuzuru gathers some of Shoma’s precum onto his fingers and rubs around his opening before slowly pressing a finger in. Shoma stiffens in reaction to the intrusion. It’s been a while since they had done this so he’s tight. Yuzuru sucks him off harder as he pushes further inside. Shoma’s tension fades away quickly and is replaced by enthusiastic thrusts.

“More!” Shoma begs through panting breaths.

Yuzuru gathers more precum onto his hand before adding another finger, which soon proves to still not be enough for the eager skater. The third finger slides smoothly into the loosening heat of his body. Shoma’s close to reaching his peak. Pushing as far back into Yuzuru’s throat and onto his fingers as he can, frenzied moans blending together. Yuzuru suddenly pulls off and out of him. He squeezes the base of his cock firmly.

“Not yet,” he says hoarsely.

Shoma’s long whine and still-moving hips accompany the sudden stop. Yuzuru grips him until he’s confident that Shoma won’t come; only then does he let go. 

“Strip,” Yuzuru orders coolly before moving to sit next to him.

When Shoma sits up and begins to quickly remove his shirt he adds, “Slowly.” 

He halts his actions and complies, slowing his movements as Yuzuru watches. Shoma’s self-consciousness shows itself as he hunches over and looks everywhere besides at Yuzuru when he’s done. Shoma’s startled when he feels a hand lightly stroke his back. 

“Hey, don’t hide from me,” Yuzuru says as he continues the soothing motion. 

Shoma’s posture begins to noticeably relax, his shoulders lowering and body opening up. Yuzuru moves closer to cradle his face and kisses him, feeling the heated skin below his fingertips. Yuzuru eventually pulls away to quickly remove all of his clothes and pushes Shoma down onto the bed again; seamlessly continuing the kiss. Shoma clutches at his shoulder blades as he hungrily rubs his erection against Yuzuru’s with increasing fervor. 

Yuzuru separates himself from Shoma and lays down on his back next to him, folding his hands behind his head. With a disinterested glance in Shoma’s direction he says, “Ride me.” 

Shoma climbs carefully on top of him and places his hands on Yuzuru’s chest for balance. It’s more muscular and defined than he remembers and he begins to rub at it unconsciously. 

As he sinks down onto Yuzuru’s cock, they both groan. Shoma, ever impatient, starts moving immediately. He uses his powerful thighs to lift himself up and down at a grueling pace. Yuzuru expects nothing less from the intense skater.

“That’s it,” Yuzuru praises.

He grabs the round globes of Shoma’s ass to help lift him up and go deeper. Shoma’s slight weight makes the task easy. The sound of impacting flesh is distinct and constant, as are their sounds of satisfaction. 

Yuzuru abruptly grabs him by the waist and flips him over, still inside of him. He pushes Shoma’s legs to his chest, folding him in half. Shoma brings his hands up to support them and turns his face into his leg, but Yuzuru will have none of it.

“I told you, no hiding!” he growls out.

He delivers several hard thrusts that have Shoma throwing his head back and keening. After, he slows his rhythm and tilts his head down to kiss Shoma’s blissed out face. Shoma cries out as Yuzuru pushes up his thighs, angling him impossibly upwards and starts to pound into him with a singular focus. 

“You like that?” he asks breathlessly.

Shoma nods his head vigorously and Yuzuru goes in for another brief, passionate kiss.

Yuzuru moves to reverently whisper into his ear, “You feel so good. You’re perfect, Sho.” 

Shoma sobs as he’s caught off guard by his powerful climax. His release coats his stomach as Yuzuru grabs his cock and pumps him through the aftershocks that seem to go on forever.

When Shoma gets his barings he begs desperately, “Inside me, please!”

Soon after, the rhythm of Yuzuru’s hips begin to stutter and Shoma does his best to push back against his brute force. He soon feels warmth filling him as Yuzuru drops his head and groans deeply into his shoulder as he gives a few weak thrusts, before slumping gracelessly onto him. 

~*~*~*~

After they come down from their highs, Yuzuru notices that it’s now dark outside. Shoma clutches tightly at his side as he gently combs through Shoma’s slightly damp waves. The small skater’s thick, textured hair is so different from his own straight strands.

Yuzuru’s attention is then caught by something he had seen earlier. He reaches behind Shoma to pick up a small item. “What’s this?” 

Shoma quickly snatches it from his hand and hugs it tightly. “I-It reminds me of you,” he nervously offers as an explanation.

It’s a special edition Pikachu plushie that Yuzuru had given to him some years ago. It’s white with blue eyes and mouth, and has pink, rosy cheeks. Its white shawl has gold snowflakes on it and a large, gold gem adorns its chest. 

Yuzuru had gotten it for him because it reminded him of Shoma with its adorable features. He can tell that it had been well-loved. It’s noticeably worn; the trim of its shawl is frayed slightly and it has lost some of its vibrant color.

He knows better than to tease Shoma over something so personal. “I’m glad you like it,” is all that he says despite being filled with happiness from the knowledge that Shoma has cherished his gift all this time.

Shoma begins to toy with the fluffy trim of the shawl and after a quiet few seconds he solemnly states, “I didn’t make the final and you did. You could have even won.” 

“But I didn’t,” Yuzuru frowns. His firm tone leaves no space for argument, no gray area.

“We’ll both do better at worlds,” Shoma fiercely declares. His eyes take on the same look as when he settles into his starting pose, full of focus and power.

Yuzuru smirks and adds, “With our coaches by our side.” 

Shoma playfully swats at his chest and pouts in a way that’s too cute to be taken seriously.

Yuzuru’s joyful laugh consumes the room, causing his eyes to crinkle at the corners and his nose to scrunch. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he pleads. 

Yuzuru rolls out of bed and goes to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth. He cleans himself and his now docile teammate off with it. After, he settles behind Shoma and gathers him close to his chest. 

He pulls the sheets over them and says, “We should get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow and you’re always tired, Shoma-kun.”

As if on cue, Shoma yawns deeply and nods his head. “Yes, senpai.” 

Yuzuru doesn’t take the bait and instead just shakes his head as he reaches over to turn off the bedside lamp.

Shrouded by darkness Shoma confesses, “You know, I don’t feel so alone anymore.”

Yuzuru kisses Shoma softly on his temple and replies, “I’ll always be here for you.”

~*~*~*~

Here are some pics that inspired this fic!:


End file.
